A major difference between amateur and professional photography is the quality of the lighting. A professional photographer conducting a portrait photography session may spend hours customizing the lighting to create various effects for a particular subject. The photographer has numerous tools available to obtain the ideal lighting conditions, including a variety of different light sources.
In high volume professional photography, the photographer does not have the time to customize the lighting conditions for every subject. Instead, the lighting system of the photography station is configured to accommodate subjects as best as possible, but variations in subject position make it difficult to obtain uniformly complimentary light. Additionally, in portable photography studios, space constraints, such as low ceiling height, limit lighting configuration. As a result, limitations are also imposed on the photographer's subject posing options as well as on the possible positions of the camera.